wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gryfalcon
IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOO OOOOO OOH Falcon | Sky/Rain | Female | Mercenary | Canon-Post canon Coding by Emu. Background by Consti. Appearance Gryfalcon is a bit of an oddity, to be perfectly honest. In her physical build, she is nothing but SkyWing. Falcon's talons are curved and hooked, perfect for scaling cliffsides, and her wings are as large as any SkyWing's. Her neck, back and tail are plated with powerful, rough scales that serve as protection, and her keratin horns curve out from her skull. The only giveaway for her RainWing heritage (aside from the obvious colours) are her rear talons, too long to be a regular SkyWing's. Her colours are the real giveaway for her hybrid ancestry. Falcon is coated in shining, red scales. A usual colour for SkyWings. Her plated scales are a dark shade of crimson so dark they're almost black, along with almost all of her secondary scales. Gryfalcon's underscales are a few shades darker than her main scales, and both her horns and spines are a light, milky pink. All typical SkyWing colours. So far, Falcon looks like a normal SkyWing, right? Not at all. Bright, radioactive green scales separate her underscales from the regular. The same shade of green is used for her eyes, and wing membranes, too. Falcon's rear legs are a dark, smoky grey, the same colour as her wing-digit tips. Personality Many describe Falcon as 'a cooling pile of RainWing venom'. And that she is. Gryfalcon is easily provokable, but you wouldn't want to do that. In any confrontation, hostile or not, Falcon is quick to get physical. Falcon prides herself in her fighting ability, and strives to be number one. She is rather sensitive, however, and sometimes just does not know when to shut up. Falcon hides her true insecurities under a mask of hate and anger, sometimes leading to many, many ''issues. Due to her frequent outbursts, the hybrid has few real friends, which she ''pretends to not mind, but is really disheartened by. She is rather impulsive and hardly thinks things through, always jumping to conclusions. This leads to Gryfalcon being more hostile than others, always assuming the worst about them. She has quite a few trust issues, due to her complicated past, and has a habit of preferring to do things on her own, and being much more willing to do tasks for others (by others, that means her sister and her sister only). Abilities Biological Gryfalcon, due to being a hybrid of two somewhat related species, has relatively stable genetics. Therefore, she has the standard ability of breathing flame, although it is rather weak and damages her throat after prolonged use. Despite being partially RainWing, Falcon has the wings of a SkyWing, which works just as well as any others. However, the hybrid is much more prone to running out of breath, because of not having the sufficient stamina as a pure SkyWing. Due to her RainWing heritage, Gryfalcon is physically suited to flying in more constricted spaces, moving with ease on narrow edges, and just overall being more agile. Individual Due to her elder sister being mute, Gryfalcon took it upon herself to learn PSL (Pyrrhian Sign Language). Since then, she has become rather fluent in speaking (signing?) and understanding it. Due to having a job as a mercenary, Gryfalcon is muscular yet lithe, easily able to hold her own in a fight. History text Relationships Familial Spiral Gryfalcon doesn't know much about her mother, aside from the basics; her being a SkyWing convict, blamed for a crime she didn't commit, and stumbling into Porcupine. Again, as the hybrid doesn't know much, she has to go off of what her father has let slip up, and what her sister has told her. From that little information, Falcon has gathered Spiral out to be a terrible dragon, wrongly accused or not. Porcupine Growing up, Gryfalcon hardly cared for her RainWing parent, mainly due to him being rather neglectful, leaving her and Bullet to watch out for themselves Bullet Ant text Carnotite text Summit text Friends name text Enemies name text Trivia *Gryfalcon's name was spelled and spoken incorrectly by her father, due to him being a RainWing, which were generally illiterate around the time of her hatching. The name stuck, however. *Gryfalcon can understand and speak (sign?) fluent sign language, due to her elder sister, Bullet Ant, being mute, therefore having to commune through PSL (Pyrrhian Sign Language). * Gallery lol Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Females